The Fox Deity's Child
by whitefox1999
Summary: After being told by her father that she is to accompany him to the bath house owned by (the old hag) yubaba, Alyssa is a little freaked out at first but eventually decides to go along but upon arriving at the bridge to the main entrance she sees the most peculiar site.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of spirited away the only characters I do own are my OCs.**

**Rated T because my of language and some violence (in later chapters)**

The Fox Deity's Child

Being the only child of a fox deity is difficult especially with all the responsibilities that I have so when father told me he was taking me along with him on a trip to the bath house I was extremely happy at first but then he broke my moment of happiness by then telling me it was the same bath house he used to take me to visit when I was younger, so all my happiness turned to complete horror because there was no way in hell that I was going to go back to that horrid place run by that old hag called yubaba because one, she used to pinch my cheeks and call me cute and although I am very much female I absolutely despise being called cute. Then two, she looks like something out of a human horror movie, enough said.

So I'm guessing father must have noticed my horrified expression because his attitude did a complete 180 and his dignified expression melted into his usual gushing father face and he continued on to assure me like a million times that everything would be fine and that nothing bad would happen.

Then when I accidently spoke my mind (yet again) and told him he must be nuts to want to go back to that horror house he simply _laughed it off_ which made me in a word _pissed _off which is what I told him (spoke my mind again, it's a habit) and that was probably a bit too far because he immediately went back into 'Mr dignified' mode again and told me that "we fox deity are holy and dignified so we do _not _curse" and after saying this I was promptly told that I was coming with him to the bath house whether I wanted to or not because I can't be trusted to be alone with a babysitter after what happened with the last one (don't ask) and so I was then sent to my room for my inappropriate language.

Once I got to my room I did think things over and thought that I could be mature and get this whole thing over and done with because it _has _been 8 years since me and father went there so the old hag yubaba can't really grab my cheeks and gush all over my 'little chubby face' anymore I mean _come on _I'm 13 now not a tiny five year old who trips over her tail all the time and gets her ears snagged or trapped in doors (yes, I was clumsy don't mention it). So with my mind made up I went to pack clothes for the trip which was pretty fun considering the fact that I didn't need to wear any stupid dresses on the trip so I could just dress as casually as a deity can dress.

Well, hopefully this won't be a complete and utter disaster of a trip.

**This is my first fic so hopefully it's not too bad and if you guys like it please Rate & Review and I'll work on another chapter**.


	2. The Bathhouse

**Ok so I am so so so sorry for taking so long in getting this out but I had to re-watch the movie again and take some notes for more inspiration because I literally had no idea where to start. So yeah, sorry it took so long but here it is.**

**P.S. I appreciate the review from you Rickywang and yes I know that chihiro was ten but I'm making my OC three years older than her on purpose so thanks for the review but the age difference was intentional.**

**Warning: Language and probably violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Spirited Away, I just own my OCs.**

The Fox Deity's Child

**Alyssa's P.O.V:**

So after three days of packing and making plans for avoiding Yubaba for as long as I possibly can, I set off to the bathhouse with my father but we had to stop for a bit because I refused to get on that stupid boat because I wasn't exactly happy about being on water but I guess we can't all get what we want because I was inevitably dragged on the thing by my father.

Eventually after about an hour and a half of clinging onto my father for dear life, we reached land and I was soooo thankful. I mean _come on, _I may be a fox deity in training but that doesn't mean I don't have any weaknesses cause I _am _13. I'm young and inexperienced, I'm not a 32 year old geezer who can be serious anytime he wants but when his daughters around he freaking smothers her and acts all protective, though he obviously wasn't being very protective of me when he dragged me on the floating death contraption.

So anyway we reached land and when I got off I practically hugged the ground before following my father towards the bathhouse where the hag Yubaba inevitably was. On our way I kind of spaced out every now and then so when we got to just a few feet away from the bridge and my father shook my shoulder slightly to get my attention I obviously nearly shit myself on the inside but on the outside I tried to keep as straight a face as possible though judging from my father's expression I was probably failing but, yeah, we reached the edge of the bridge and my father walked on ahead of me whilst I stood staring at the place where the bridge and the ground joined contemplating whether or not I should actually follow my father and get it over with or to just run and hide so I wouldn't need to get within a meter of Yubaba.

While I was standing seemingly staring at the ground like an idiot, I suddenly caught the scent of something I'd never smelt before mixed with something else but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared so being the curious fox that I am I looked up to see a girl who looked younger than me holding her breath for some reason going onto the bridge and she may have been interesting herself but the person she was clinging to was even more interesting because he was Yubaba's dog or as I called him 'Ice pole' because he looked like he had one shoved up his ass at times but forgetting that for now. Yes, not far in front of me, at the other end of the bridge, was Haku and he looked as serious as ever, with that pole shoved up his ass, but he actually looked like he was looking after someone for once and I have to say I was quite shocked. Now being completely honest. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped at the site so my mouth was hanging open for a few seconds before I stepped forward and was about to march up to him, probably to make a cocky remark, before I saw the girl lose her hold on her breath and I stopped in my tracks simply because I was completely and utterly confused at the smell that came from her because I'd never smelt it before and when I finally regained control over my brain and staggered forward slightly, I was just about to reach out and say something but that Ice pole Haku grabbed the girl and flew through a side door a little bit ahead.

So, inwardly cursing Haku for dragging the mysterious girl away, I tried to walked up to the bathhouse doors to get my father. The key word here would be 'tried' because as soon as I stepped through the doors I was instantly swarmed by staff members who were going on about how I've 'grown so much' or how they 'haven't seen me in so long' and honestly I may not seem like it but I am a patient person but all the different questions at once was too much for me so I did what any teenager in my position would do. I glared at them the shouted 'SHUT THE FUCK UP' and then I continued making my way past all of the stunned staff members to my father who looked less than pleased. No, he didn't look pleased at all and even though he knows how much I hate her his exact words to me were "Why don't you go visit Yubaba? You haven't seen her in so long".

The only coherent thought I had at that moment was 'Yep, I'm fucked. He's pissed at me'.

**Soooo like I said in the beginning I didn't post for a while so I made this chapter longer as a way of redeeming myself. So anyway please rate and review or simply just read for your own entertainment I don't mind, I'm just doing this to release my imagination **


End file.
